godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Park Il-Pyo
- Post RagnarÖk= - Base form= - Key= }} - Original= - Base form= - Key= }} }} |age= 18 (Pre RagnarÖk) 35 (Post RagnarÖk) |gender= Male |style= Ssam-Su Taekkyeon (쌈수 택견) |charyeok= Nine Tails Guardian |level= 8(13) |hp= 560 |gp= 47 |occupation= G.O.H. Participant Master of the Third Heavenly Realm Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Master |family= Park Il-Tae (Grandfather) Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Park Seung-Ah (Cousin) Park Seung-Min (Cousin) |debut= Chapter 41 |affiliation= Jeonranamdo Team Masters of Heavenly Realms The Six World Government |Korean= 박일표 |species= Human |Alias= Sakyamuni Key |status= Alive }} Park Il-Pyo (Kor: 박일표) is the Jeonranamdo Province Champion of the G.O.H Tournament. He is considered as one of the top 3 fighters in the country and is famously known as Sakyamuni Park Il-Pyo. 17 years after RagnarÖk, he becomes one of The Six and devoted himself in teaching Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. He is one of the main supporting characters of the series. Appearance Il-Pyo had forehead-length, blue hair, and was often seen wearing a hoodie with the face of a tiger on the back. He was seen wearing blue jeans but while in combat he folds one leg half way up to his lower leg. After RagnarÖk, he appears more mature facially and has grown his hair past his shoulder, putting it in ponytail. Personality Il-Pyo has a very laid back and fun-loving personality. An example of this is when he meets Taek Jae-Kal who tries to punch him, but he easily dodged it and started playing rock-paper-scissors. However despite acting silly and carefree, this example also shows that he is quite alert of his surroundings. His more serious and cold personality starts to appear, particularly when others harms those he care about. He is also quite calculating and observative, analyzing Renewal Taekwondo and taking advantage of its weaknesses. Jae-Kal states that Il-Pyo becomes a savage animal when cornered, and even considers his nice personality to be a farce. In the provincial G.O.H tournament, he gave up on a sure win match without any known reason. History As an infant, Il-Pyo's father was driven to the brink of insanity and soon died as a result of hosting the Nine-Tails Guardian's soul, and his inability to control its power. The God saw that Il-Pyo's mother was pregnant with him and found him as a more suitable host for its spirit. Soon after this his mother sent him to his grandfather's dojo when he was a small child as a means of training him and raising him. Il-Pyo later met Park Seung-Ah and her sister, although Seung-Ah disliked Il-Pyo since he was always quiet and there were not many males on her side of the family. Il-Pyo later met Jin Tae-Jin who was carrying an infant Jin Mo-Ri. Tae-Jin told Il-Pyo how he knows his grandfather Park Il-Tae and gave him a book which was about the Ssam-Su Taekkyeon martial art that his grandfather invented. Tae-Jin also showed him Mo-Ri who he told the latter if they ever met older, Il-Pyo should teach him to become stronger to which Il-Pyo happily agree. Plot Abilities Il-Pyo's abilities are quite well known and he has many rivals who want to defeat him. He is also known as one of the 3 Emperors a title given to the top three fighters. Even a member of 'The Six', Jun Jae-San, was seen praising his abilities. Il-Pyo's level is usually 8 but it rises to 13 when he fights seriously using his legs. In the regional competition he won every single match by forfeit or withdrawal of his enemy, overwhelmed by his own 'massive' battle aura. However, this did not affect Gwum Gi, the Chungcheongbukdo's strongest fighter. He has excellent balance between using Martial Arts and Borrowed Power, which made him a powerful fighter and later, part of The Six. His massive battle aura has increased to a point where he can focus his aura to a certain point in an opponent's body part, confusing them of where he would strike. His battle aura also have some hallucinating properties where the opponent could feel that body part being assaulted. Superhuman Endurance: Park Il-Pyo has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. After being pierced and penetrated by Megalodon he showed no signs of pain and still continued to fight. Even after losing his Charyeok to Greed he still continued to fight. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has supernatural agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. His Ssam-su Taekkyeon has forced his body to achieve an extremely flexible condition. Superhuman Strength: Park Il-Pyo has shown incredible strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Through sheer force he can ignite the air, with enough force to combust multiple powerful Charyeok and destroy them. With a physical level of 13 in Season 2, he fought neck to neck with Jin Mo-Ri. Superhuman Speed: Park Il-Pyo has shown incredible bouts of speed. When conversing with Jin Mo-Ri he intercepted Jae-Kal Taek's attack with his palm. Analytical Skill: Like Jin Mo-Ri, Park Il-Pyo possesses great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recognize a martial art's weakness or a technique's weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. His analytical skills allowed him to defeat Shiva, the Master of the Third Heavenly Realm. Charyeok Nine-Tails Guardian: This is the Charyeok of Park Il-Pyo. It is currently the only Charyeok that changes the appearance of its user, besides Yu Mi-Ra's Yeo-Po Bong-Seon. It is one of the most powerful Charyeok seen to date it has been seen taking down multiple Charyeok in Greed's arsenal. Health Generation: It gives the user a small amount of HP upon appearance. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed, and overall power. *'Enhanced Strength': His considerable strength is multiplied further, allowing a single kick to lift a person up several meters into the air. Even with half of his charyeok absorbed, Il-Pyo can use it to open a jaw of a giant charyeok who tried to eat him, even flipping it over in the air. After forming a Direct Contract with the Nine Tailed Fox, he had a substantial growth in power, to the point where his punches and kicks can hurt Third Crown Prince, a heavenly realm's god. *'Enhanced Speed': His speed increased multiple times when he use his charyeok. After he kick Jin Mo-Ri into the air, he he landed five more unseen to human eye. This speed increased further when he entered direct contract, allowing him to land punches and kicks to Third Crown Prince without letting him counter any. Ability Awakening: Being one of the keys it has the ability to awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack gods, nephilim and higher, that they couldn't previously hurt. It can also undo the seals it placed on gods. : It also grants the user the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. *'Fox Generation': It also allows the user to summon many nine tailed foxes ranging from them to be big or small made out of fire. *'Blades': Park Il-Pyo gains two large scythe-like blades on his arms that can light things on fire upon slashing them. Tails Activation: After entering direct contract with the legendary god, Park Il-Pyo can unleash the tails as a means to increase his power, as evident in his fight with Third Crown Prince, where he use 2nd and 4th tail to increase his technique's power to match Third Crown Prince's own Lava Bahamut.chapter 151 The more tails Park Il-Pyo use seems to put more strain on his body, as seen when he rapidly activate 7th and 8th tails and bleed through his nose.chapter 158 *'Ninth Tail Unleashed': The ultimate level of Tails Activation. It radically change Park Il-Pyo's appearance, the most is marked by Il-Pyo's hair becoming longer and black. The first time he used it, he become powerful enough to fight and even defeat a heavenly prince, although he was quite damaged from the strain of using it. Later, with the breaking of taboo, Park Il-Pyo is no longer visibly strained from using this mode. **'Physical Enhancement': This mode, substantially increases all of Park Il-Pyo's power. ***'Enhanced Strength': The strength he gained from using his charyeok increased further, allowing him fight evenly with Shiva, the Master of the Third Heavenly Realm, although by his own admission, Shiva is actually stronger than him. Techniques Martial Arts Ssam-Su Taekkyeon It is a martial art which was developed by Park Il-Tae and is used by his grandson, Il-Pyo. It is a combination of Practical Taekkyon and Renewal Taekwondo in order to minimize the weaknesses of Taekkyon. Till now, Il-Pyo has never lost. *'Dragon Sign Hwechook': Park Il-Pyo, in the only instance he used this, in which case he's considerably weakened and unable to use proper true nullifying spin, uses Ssam-Su version of this technique that lack the power of the original. *'Leg Lock' (Kor: 딴죽): Used to grab opponent with hands in Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. Similar function with Hoe-Grab in RE Taekwondo. *'Knee Kick' (Kor: 무릎찍기): Was used as preparation move for 'Nirvana' along with Tdan-Juk. Slams the user's knee into the victim's face while holding the opponent with Tdan-Juk in mid-air. *'Inward Trip' (Kor: 안낚걸이): Puts the user's leg behind the victim's leg and pulls the victim with it. The victim loses, balance and falls down. Similar function with Hoe Grab in RE TKD. *'Nirvana' (Kor: 열반): The user bashes the opponent's face with the user's knee combined with the user's weight. In the series, Park uses it with the combination of Leg-Bracket+Knee-Chopper for correct formation of him and his opponent and Inner Hook to fall down while his knees are crushing Gwum-Gi's face. However, he misses on purpose by putting away his knee before reaching the ground. *'Bo-Bup' (Kor: 쌈수 보법): Strikingly similar with Renewal Taekwondo's own Way of Walking. The user move fast he almost appear to be teleporting to where the enemy's back is. *'Nakyoung' (Kor: 낙영): Resembles 3rd Stance Hwechook. Strikes the enemy with legs three times from Low to Middle and then High. Used to KO Gwum-Gi. *'Roundhouse Kick and Scythe': The attack starts with a roundhouse kick and further the holds the opponent's face with knee joint. This is to pin the opponent with one leg in order to aim punch straight at the face. *'Enlightenment': It allows the person to read the muscles and other factors of the opponents body to predict where the next attack will come from. However it can only be used if both opponents are touching each other and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time. *'Facial Strike': a swift kick with the knee delivered to the face. *'Heaven and Earth Strike': A kick performed by bringing down the leg upon an opponent. It true effect was not seen as it was quickly countered by Jin Mo-Ri. *'True Nullifying Spin': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent, when being performed a swirl of wind is generated around the user and then concentrated around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects with the opponent or target. It is just like the Truth Tornado of Renewal Taekwondo and was in fact used to counter that technique. The wind generated by the kick is black in colour. Park Il-Pyo also demonstrated an improvised and weakened version of this technique that lacked the power behind it by using the ring rope as foothold. *'Fish Hook': It is performed after an opponent kicks the user an their leg lands on their shoulder, then the user jumps in the air and lock their legs around the opponents leg and neck. It was used to counter Leg Hook of RE Taekwondo. *'Front Reverse Spin': A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin. It was used to counter the Front Spin of RE Taekwondo. *'Ssam-Su Secret Technique: Inferno Kick': By igniting the concentrated air in the surrounding, it catches on fire and the user guide the fire by kicking it towards the enemy. *'Inferno Kick Stage Two: Twin Oblate Spheroid': After igniting the concentrated air in the surrounding, it catches on fire and the user creates two tornadoes out of it. The user then kicks the tornadoes slightly upwards creating two blades made of flames. *'Inferno Kick Stage Three: Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Ultimate Secret Arts: Inferno Nirvana Kick': By adding another spin to the technique of Twin Blades a next blade of fire is generated to attack. It is then concentrated around the user's foot to attack. It was countered by RE Taekwondo's Ice Kick. Renewal Taekwondo He is knowledgeable of Renewal Taekwondo's techniques, enough for him to teach it to someone else. Charyeok Techniques *'9th Tails + Three Stage Inferno Kick: Triple Destruction Infernal Fang': By unleashing the ninth tail and performing Inferno Nirvana Kick, Park Il-Pyo unleash a giant wave of fire. Using this technique, Il-Pyo defeated the Third Crown Prince. *'Fox Rain': An attack where he summons down multiple blades made of flames down on an opponent. It is easily able to cut through a Charyeok and cause a blaze. *'Heavenly Fire': It is an attack that uses the blades at his elbows to attack causing an large gash on an opponent. *'Key Skill: Seal Removal' is a technique that can unseal the taboo of humans. It works on many targets and even crossing the boundary of space, breaking the taboo of humans in both the Sage Realm and Human Realm. Park Il-Pyo performed it by creating a circle of fire surrounding him, then stomping the 'ground', creating a giant Star of David that unlocked the seal placed on humans. *'Veritable Pandemonium': This is an attack where multiple foxes of various sizes attack an opponent. Upon contact, these foxes burst into flames, severely burning the opponent. Weapon Skyscraper Sixth Master: Pralltriller The life and essence of the Master of Sixth Heavenly Realm. It takes the form of a small flame. Whenever Park Il-Pyo needed him, the flame will take the form Pralltriller has before he died. Interestingly, the flame chooses Park Il-Pyo as its master, despite Jin Mo-Ri being the one to defeat him. Sentience: It is sentient as it can be confused or puzzled, as can be seen when Shiva use her strength to hold his leg. Enhanced strength: As the result of its gigantic form, Pralltriller houses great strength. Enhanced Speed: Despite being a giant, Pralltriller is quite fast, allowing him to fight evenly with God Hand, which several times intercept Park Il-Pyo's attacks. *'Size Alteration': Pralltriller can change his size to fit the situation. As shown when he's commanded by Il-Pyo to do so. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users Category:Strength Group Category:Keys Category:The Six Category:Masters of Heavenly Realms